


Reflections: Blitzcrank

by DarthUmbreon



Series: Snippets [13]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthUmbreon/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Blitzcrank likes to people watch from the window in his shop. He witnesses an unusual encounter between a Noxian and Demacian.





	Reflections: Blitzcrank

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the best reflections are from the neutral parties who watch Lux/Darius.

Blitzcrank observed two humans from his shop window. One was a Noxian, a common sight in Zaun. Many Noxians came here for cheap goods; affordable drugs and stimulants, hextech weaponry, gear. He recognized this particular man. Darius, the Hand of Noxus, came to Zaun often. The other human was a Demacian female. That was a more rare sight! Most Demacians didn’t come here, they preferred Piltover. While the Lady of Luminosity had never been to Zaun to his knowledge, her face was plastered all over Piltover propaganda posters. They were walking towards one another, faces neutral. Which caught his attention. Noxians and Demacians loathed the other, they always glared at their rivals with open hatred. Not those two.

They didn’t slow down or speed up as they passed each other. Lux slipped something, a small piece of paper perhaps, to Darius. Their eyes met and locked for less than a second. Blitzcrank felt the electricity in that gaze for his position. A low chuckle came from his voice box. In his spare time he ran a “fleshing matchmaking service.” He knew very well what that sort of gaze meant! If a Noxian and Demancian could look at each other like that he needed to alter his matchmaking algorithm. Or, maybe not. War between those two city states was common. Any relationship wouldn’t be able to withstand the tide of conflict. With a shake of his head he stopped looking out the window. His hands went back to the project he had been working on.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find the name for the dating service Blitzcrank ran in the old lore. So, here's my best stab at it.


End file.
